Conventionally, a photographing optical device has been known which is provided with a shake correction function structured to swing a movable module on which a lens and an imaging element are mounted to correct a shake (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The photographing optical device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a movable module on which a lens and an imaging element are mounted and a support body which swingably supports the movable module.
In the photographing optical device, the movable module includes a movable body which holds a lens and is movable in an optical axis direction of the lens, and a holding body which movably holds the movable body in the optical axis direction. The holding body is provided with a cover member structuring a part of an outer peripheral face of the movable module. The cover member is formed in a substantially bottomed rectangular tube shape having a bottom part and a tube part, and the bottom part is disposed on an object side with respect to the movable body. The bottom part of the cover member is capable of abutting with a part of an end face on an object side of the movable body. The bottom part of the cover member functions to restrict a movable range of the movable body to an object side when an impact is applied to the photographing optical device and prevents damage of a plate spring which connects the movable body with the holding body.
Further, in the photographing optical device, the support body is provided with a case body structuring an outer peripheral face of the photographing optical device. The case body is formed in a substantially bottomed rectangular tube shape having a bottom part and a tube part and the bottom part structures an end face on an anti-object side of the photographing optical device. An end face on an object side of the case body is disposed on an object side relative to the bottom part of the cover member.